A Year Too Long
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: One year and Six months, 547 days, Without seeing the love of her life but having to live with the face of the love of her life. Aria is alone, Ezra's gone and they share one special thing, but is it too much of a risk for them to be back to the way they were? Please enjoy and i would really love a lot of reviews thank you :D
1. Joshua Ezra Fitz

Aria stay, staring at the face that reminded her so much of the man she once loved and still loved. She could say she was happy and be true to herself at the same time and in a way she was but then there were times when she'd sit in her bedroom and block everything out. Just a year ago she had the love of her life by her side, now he's in another part of the state probably having a new life with a new girl, Aria cant even begin to explain how much it hurts just to think about it.

It was Spring break and Aria's mom had planned a nice little family trip to Atlanta. Aria was a bit specticale at first but with a little bit of persuasion from her mom, and Hanna, and Emily and dont forget Spencer she finally agreed. She was upstairs in her room zipping up her suitcase, she heard her mom yell up. "Aria come on sweety were leaving!" Her mom shouted up to her. Aria turned her head letting her loose brunette curls drape over the back of her shoulder. "Just a minute!" She shouted back down, grabbing her suitcase of the bed and looking in the mirror at herself, before snapping out of it sighing and then walking downstairs closing her bedroom door behind her. Her brother helped her carry the suitcase down as soon as he saw her stuggle.

"Thanks Mike" She said with a small smile brushing her fringe to one side with her fingers. Her mom was standing by the door waiting for them.

"Aria can you put the baby in his carseat please?" Her mother asked handing her the 6 month old baby boy. She held him close and walked out into the car, the baby boy gripped his hand on the hem of Aria's collar of her black see through shirt and started to place with her necklace. He cried when she started to fasten him up. 

"Its okay." she said not nessacerlly in a baby voice, but it was somewhere along the lines of that. She run a hand through his soft dark hair and smiled at him. "No more tears baby" she says smiling again wiping the tears from his face and then kissing his head, before closing the door and climbing in the front seat of her moms car waiting for them.

She sat in the front with her belt on, silently twiddling her thumbs and occasioanlly looking back on the baby. Her mom and Mike finally got in the car after putting the suitcases in the trunk. Mike got in the back and her mom in the driver's seat. "All ready?" Her mom said smiling, both of them replied with a nod. "Okay lets go" Her mom said again starting up the engine and pulling out of their drive.

The drive was long and Aria didnt do much, she just stayed silent watching out the window. Her brother Mike had fell asleep the whole drive, and the baby well what does a baby normally do on a drive? Eat, sleep, cry that sort of stuff. When they got the hotel Aria set her stuff down, and decided she wanted to go for a walk. "Hey mom can i go look around?" Aria asked she wasnt sure why she needed to ask that i mean she was almost 19 after all. Her mom nodded and Aria grabbed the baby's pushchair setting it before picking him up and putting him in "I'm taking him too." Aria said before walking out the hotel room and down into the hotel lobby. She looked around a little and then continued to walk. She didnt really know were she was going she just let her legs walk. Eventually she reached a small cafe, it was a good thing she had her purse on her because she started to get a little peckish and it wa round about now the baby needed feeding. She struggled getting in the door but a man walking out had held the door for her. She thanked him with a smile and pushed the chair in to the table. She rumaged through the baby bag and grabbed out a pot of baby food and a small blue plastic spoon. The waitress came over and asked for her order, which was just a sandwich and a smoothie. Aria watched the waitress walk away before lifting the baby up out of the pushchair placing a bib around his neck and placing him on her knee where she held him securly and opened his food pot before feeding him. She kissed the top of his head. A few minutes later the waitress came back with her food, she thanked her and finished feeding the baby in her arms before eating herself. She put the empty pot on the table with the spoon in and wiped around his mouth were the food was before taking his food bib of him and handing him his toy keys which he occassionaly chews on since he's getting his teeth through. She started to eat and people watch holding the little boy close to her, she kissed his soft chubby cheeks and drank her smoothie. She turned her head for a second and she heard a thud on the floor and looked down and saw that the baby had threw his keys on the floor, before she could pick them up someone else had and handed them to her. She didnt look up to see who it was.

"Thanks" She said taking them of the person.

"Aria?" Was all she heard in a very familiar voice. She looked up and her mouth opened a little at to who was standing infront of her. She tried to find her words with her mouth but her brain was going 100 times faster than she was. She finally managed to choke out with a stutter.

"E-Ezra?" She looked up at him still shocked and frozen, this was the guy she had unfinished business with, the guy that she hasnt seen for over a year, the guy she was so madly inlove with, he was standig there right infront of her. It was only when the baby fussed that she broke out of her bubble.

"W-what are you doing here?" was all he asked looking at.

"Oh-uhm my mom decided a family trip would do us all good." She said moving her hair from her face again. He looked at her and then looked at the baby and then back at her again. He had to admitt this was very awkward. He coughed a little before talking again.

"So uhm wh-who's this cute chap?" He said looking at the child in her arms. Aria just bit her lip hoping the awkwardness would pass, and she knew he knew who the baby was after all he was the reason why he left.

"This is Joshua...Joshua Ezra Fitz" She said looking at him, Ezra's eyes widend, he already knew that she was having his baby but it still came as a shock to him every time. He didnt want to leave from the start but now that he has seen the child in Aria's arms, the child he created, the child he missed out on for the past 6 months and the pregnancy and regretted so much, he didnt think he could ever let her and their son go again.

**Hope you enjoyed havnt wrote in ages so sorry if it was kinda rubbish anyway please please please review and if you want to see any more chapters let me know :D**


	2. I'll See You Around

**Aww guys thank for the reviews! Appreciate it! im gunna upload next chapter now...well because im bored ha! Just a continuem of the next chapter :D**

Ezra choked, he knew he had a child but just hearing his name. He stood like he lost all physical capability of moving, staring at the love of his life and his son, his beautiful son in her arms. His face drained and he started to feel his knees trembling underneath him. It was like he was made of jelo. He watched his son chew on the keys and his big beautiful brown eyes looked up at him. He died inside how did he leave all this behind. How could he let Aria do this on her own, he hated himself for this. It was silent for far too long and Ezra had all these words in his head, they were completely scrambled and he couldnt put the words into a sentence like at all. He swallowed hard before letting out one word that stood out more than the rest.

"Joshua" He said with a smile on his face, quietly but so Aria could hear. She looked at him and smiled a little, she saw that he felt awkward.

"You uhm...wanna sit down?" She asked him, he just nodded and sat down infront of her looking at them.

"He's perfect Aria." She run her hand through her baby's hair and smiled.

"Yeah he is...just like his dad" She said looking at Ezra. He ignored that comment.

"So er how have you been?" He asked scratching the back of his head. This was more awkward than the time they met for the second time...in school...as her teacher.

"I've been good, you know the normal, school, baby duties, A" She sighed a little

"Well thats good...except for the whole A thing." He nods a little.

"Yeah...So how have you been? Anything new with you?" She asked him trying to have as little eye contact as possible.

"Well im working in a high school English of course"

She nodded "Anyone special in your life?" She plays with the baby's hand. Why did she just ask that again?

He looked at her "No..i mean there has been but nothing compares to what we had, i guess im just not ready to move on yet" He looked at her and Aria looked back, her heart dropped a little. "What about you?" He asked again.

She shook her head. "Nope" she shook her head once again.

"Aria can we talk?" Ezra said breaking the silence.

"U-hm..not here, and not right now" she said grabbing her smoothie, as Joshua started to cry. She tried to stop him and Ezra watched in awe. She was really good with him. Not that he had any doubts anyway. He coughed.

"C-Can i?" He asks looking at his baby. She looked at him.

"Uhm sure." she gently handed over her son and watched as he grabbed him sitting him on his knee.

"Hey little guy" He smiled at him. Aria smiled and stared at them. Her brain went into her thinking mode. He looks cute with him, He'd be a good dad, what if we could be a family..Her thoughts went on and on but soon broke to her phone calling, it was her mom.

"Mom?" She said answering the phone.

"Aria were are you?" Her mother said.

"I'm in a cafe mom chill."

"I want you back here please."

"Mom im 18!" Aria said annoyed a little.

"just come back to the hotel please." Her mom put the phone down, and Aria sighs.

"I'm gunna have to go" She said putting everything back in the baby bag. Ezra stood up and put Joshua back in the pushchair, cupping his cheek. Aria stood up to standing behind his pushchair.

"It was good seeing you again Aria...I've really missed you." He said looking at him and then kisses her cheek. "I'll see you around." He said before walking away. Aria just stood and her eyes filled up. What just happened? She payed the waitress before hurrying back to the hotel room as quick as she could.

**guys i know it was short, i have had to look after my teething child! hhaha anyway thanks for the reviews and please review again, what would you like to see happen? :D **


	3. A look in the past

**So this chapter takes a look at the past, hope you enjoy and review.**

Aria stood there in the schools bathroom, locked in the cubicle leaning on the back of the door staring down at the tiny pink plus sign in her hand. Her mouth was open in a sad shock and her eyed waters although they werent full blown tears. She had no clue what was going on. She stood there, her world just collapsed on her. Her thoughts was soon distracted by the school bell ringing. Aria's last class...Mr Fitz. She jumped a little and quickly wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper and shoved it in the sanitory bin before walking out washing her hands and debating if she should go to class. She walks out slowly fixing the strap on her arm from her bag. Aria was pregnant. She was having a baby. She walked through the hallways getting closer and closer to Ezra's class. She was telling herself go home but her little legs were taking her to his class. She finally found herself inhis class standing face to face with him. The class was in and looking at her.

"Aria..if you'll take a seat." Ezra said all proffesional immediatly knowing something was wrong, but he had to stay proffessional. She nodded and walked to her seat silently ignoring everyone. That whole hour took forever but when the bell went she sighed with relief. As everyone packed up she heard her name. "Aria i need to talk to you about your essay." She looked up at him and put her books in bag before looking over to Emily who mouthed 'Are you okay' to her, Aria nodded and waited for the class to leave. Ezra closed the door behind them and looked at Aria who stood there, her books and bag on the nearest table. She looked at him and before he could even say anything she burst into tears. He'd seen her cry before many times and it hurt so much every single time. This time was different. This time he had a horrible in his gut that something bad was going to happen. He wrapped his arms around her holding her securely and tightly, with one hand on the back of her head whilst she sobbed into his chest and right at this very moment in time, he didnt care if he got caught. All he cared about was Aria.

"Whats wrong?" He said resting his chin on the top of her head still holding her. It took her a while to reply but he waited patiently, she pulled away from him, just a little bit and his arms were still around her, she looked up at him as more tears fell down her face in a silent cry.

"I'm pregnant" she said simply yet quietly making sure he could here. Ezra felt like he went deaf for a second, the words went into one perfectly but didnt come out the other. He just sighed and pulled her into a hug again, stroking the back of her head.

"Its okay, were gunna be okay Aria." He repeated over and over.

That night he went home and lay in his bed, thinking about it all. He starred up at the ceiling then for some reason he had to turn his head and look at the picture of him and Aria on his bedside table and he promised himself he wouldnt do this but he couldnt help it. He just cried and cried, all night.

XXXXXXXX

"Aria were the hell have you been?" Ella her mother said with her arms folded.

"I went out i told you." Aria said pushing Joshua into the hotel room again.

"Yes i know you went out i just didnt think you would take to long. This is a family trip Aria." Ella looked at her again. Aria just sighed.

"Well okay im sorry, i got caught up" She shrugged.

"Caught up doing what?" Her mother asked again, poor Mike sat there listening to them.

"Just Caught up.."

"Aria?!" Her mother demanded.

"I ran into Ezra okay!" She blurted out.

"You what?!" her mother was shocked and panic came straight over her but she had to hide it, she walked towards Aria with her arms folded and she was angry. "Aria you cannot just let him back into your life like that, he walked out on you!"

"I didnt plan on meeting him mom! i didnt want him to meet Joshua its not my fault okay!" She raises her voice a little. "And for the record he didnt seem as if he wanted walked out mom, so im going to talk to him tomorow."

"You are most definatly not going to see him! You will stay here and be with your family!" Her mother said annoyed. Aria looked at her mother.

"You know what, just lately it dosnt feel much like were a family...My Family is Joshua" She says scoffing grabbing her son and taking him into her room locking the door behind her, sitting on the bed with him. She lay him down on the bed next to her with her hand on his tiny stomach, kissing cheek as he looked up at her. "I love you" She whispered to him.

XXXXXXX

Ezra marked his students work in the empty classroom after school hours. His door was open and he got onto marking Hanna's work, of course there was some incorrect answers, information and spellings however she had produced a good peice of work. Out the corner of his eye he saw a figure standing in the doorway. He looked up and was a littel suprised when he found Ella stand there.

"Ella? W-what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" He asked looking at her still sitting at his desk, pen in his hand. Ella walked in and closed the door.

"Well yes there is actually and i came to talk to you." She said walking to the student table right infront of his desk leaning on it.

"Well w-what about?" He said putting his pen down listening to her.

"Aria." She said folding her arms looking at him with an unhappy expression. Ezra's heart dropped.

"Look Ella..." Ezra was cut off by her.

"No Ezra i dont want you to talk okay, i just want you to sit and listen carefully because im only going to say this once. Ezra i like you...i really like you but what you did what you both did is not okay. Do you understand the risks to the both of you, this isnt a normal teenage pregnancy you could go to jail!" She said looking at him she didnt even say it to him in a calm tone, definatly not. He just sighed and looked down. "As a mother i know whats best for my daughter and right now you are not it, so here is what i want you to do...I want you to leave rosewood and not come back and it kills me so much to say this to you because i know how much she cares for you, and i'll admitt i wasnt on the fence about this whole relationship with you at first and i grown to except it. But this, this is not acceptable i know you think you can help and be a good father and you probably could but the consequences are not good i'm not putting my daughter through that. I want you gone by next week or i'll call the police myself." She said walking away. Ezra sighed this was the worst thing in the world.

"Do i get to say goodbye?" He said not looking at her, she turned her head back to him.

"No" Her mother said walking out again. Ezra's head dropped and he sighed in a devastated way. He wasnt sure what he should do. Stay and go to jail or go and miss out on his baby's life and miss being there for Aria.

XXXXXX

That night Ella stay up watching her son Mike sleeping. She couldnt stop thinking about everything that had happened. What was she going to do. Aria knows were Ezra is now what if he told her, what if he took Aria from her. Ella was only trying to protect her daughter...and if she was being completely honest she was trying to protet Ezra too. There wasnt a day that goes by were she didnt think about what she did, she felt so guilty about it. She would do anything to make sure the truth never comes out. She stood up and walked to Arias room which she had unlocked now. She had poked her head through the door and looked at her daughter and grandson, sleeping. They were over the blankets Aria had put a pillow next to Joshua so he didnt fall of the bed she was lying on her side as was joshua his tiny hand was on her chest as her hand procetivly and gently on his back, her head gently resting on the top of his. Ella smiled a little and gently closed the door getting into bed herself. She had to fix this but how?

**hope you enjoyed it, and thankyou for the amazing reviews once again! i really love you guys! Anyway keep reviewing and what do you want to see happen:) **


End file.
